Mouse Trap
by Shits Rainbows
Summary: What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.
1. Camping Trip

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M…Definitely M

**A/N:** Hey everyone rainbow here, as most of you know this used to be a collab fanfiction between crazy4beverages and myself. Unfortunately crazy has left so I have decided to take this story on by myself. I just wanted to apologize one last time and thank all of you that have decided to stick with me. I have revised the chapters so take a look if you want to freshen up your memory so you're not lost as the new chapters come out. Thank you.

* * *

"Camping trip?"

Greg couldn't help but wonder where this sudden vacation sprouted from. He regarded his mother with a confused look. The Heffley's were all gathered around the dinning table for supper, his brother Manny sitting next to him, stuffing food in his little mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, a camping trip, all five of us, at Salt Lakes Camping Destination!" She stated happily while of course giving a look to Rodrick, the same look she always gave him, the 'you're coming no matter what and I don't want to hear it' look.

"We haven't gone on a family vacation in a while, not since Rockin' Rapids when it was just your father, Manny and I. This time though, we're all going no matter what! And since we want to make sure you two won't get the chance to get in trouble like last time, we're leaving tomorrow right after school. Right at the start of summer vacation, won't this be fun!" Their mother had a wide grin on her face. Greg just shook his head and went back to eating; trying to digest the information he was just given.

"Now Susan that seems highly unfair… Springing this on us out of the blue, the day before summer break to boot! I had plans this weekend, big plans, plans that would pave my future."

Hand gestures were made to emphasize what Rodrick was trying to say. Leave it to his brother to try and get out of a family vacation. Greg kind of agreed with him though, he had wanted to hangout with his friends. He had also planned to invite Holly with them, but he wasn't able to find her anywhere.

"I don't want to hear it Rodrick, it's just for a couple of weeks. You'll have the rest of summer vacation to do…whatever you wanted to do." Susan gave her eldest son a look to signify that there was no way out. Her mind was set up and there was no chance of changing that.

Greg was looking at his plate when he saw Rodrick in the corner of his eyes start to back away from the kitchen table, his chair legs scraping against the tiled floor aggressively. His mother yelled at her eldest son to get back here, but Rodrick gave no indignation of having heard anything. Rodrick scraped on his shoes to his feet and walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

Greg gave a puzzled look to his mother, not understanding what just happened either. His mother just shook her head and his father was angrily munching on his good, a menacing look in his eyes to signal that once Rodrick came back he would be in trouble, but he'd still be forced to come on the trip.

* * *

In record time, Greg finished eating his supper and then excused himself from the table. He ran up the stairs to grab his phone so he could talk to Rowley about what had just happened.

His older brother really was weird; it was just a camping trip for a couple of weeks. He didn't need to storm out of the house in a temper tantrum. It made him wonder, exactly what is the big problem about spending time with their family? Didn't Rodrick love them? Okay, maybe not, but a little but surely?

"What do you mean he stormed out of the house?"

Greg had been talking to Rowley for the past thirty minutes about what had transpired downstairs in their kitchen and how Rodrick just up and left without a word. It was very tiring, having to explain everything over and over again.

"Exactly what it means Rowley; he got so pissed off that he left the house. He probably went to go hangout with his friends like he usually does, complain about us most likely."

Greg sighed out as he lied down on his bed, looking up at his white ceiling. Rowley was talking about something, about how maybe he was just frustrated or something of that sort. Greg rubbed his own eyes in frustration.

"Of course he's frustrated Rowley, I am too! We're being forced to go on this…camping trip. I am definitely not excited." Rowley was just so slow at times. Greg rolled over on his bed so that he was now laying face first in his pillow.

"You know Greg, when I was talking with Holly, she said that she was going on a camping trip for four weeks. That's why she was not at school this week. Hey, maybe you'll see her at that camping place…what was the name she told me. Salt. Salt something?"

Greg sprung up so fast that he thought he might have received whip lash. He grunted and looked at his phone, wondering exactly why Rowley knew something this important but not himself. He pursed his lips in an unpleasant fashion and began speaking in an accusatory tone.

"And you decided just NOW to tell me. Geez Rowley, if I would have known that Holly went to Salt Lakes I wouldn't of been as depressed when my parents told me. This could be my time to finally put a move on Holly. This is great!" Greg sighed out and fell on his bed once more in content, saying goodbye to Rowley and hitting end on the phone.

Nothing could possibly ruin his mood now. Everything was fine, just perfect. He could finally be able to connect with Holly, and not even his dumb older brother could ruin that.

'Speaking of older brothers…' Greg thought to himself as he heard the front door slam shut and hurried steps going up the stairs. Greg knew that Rodrick was going to his room so that his parent's wouldn't be able to get to him first, but what surprised him was when his brother opened his door then locked it right behind him. Greg looked at him with a very curious look. What was he thinking?

"Can I help you…?"

"Just shut up and listen wimp. You need to make up an excuse to not go. Get sick, get drunk, do SOMETHING that will force us to stay here. I know, let me break your leg…Or something."

Rodrick looked absolutely insane. He looked like a caged animal ready to pounce at anytime.

"Rodrick…what's all this about, why are you so dead set on not going…it's only going to be for two weeks or something."

Rodrick took a few steps toward Greg, which Greg just backed up, hitting his back against the headboard of his bed. "I just can't go alright. Do this for me, if you don't…I'll make it hell, I'll promise you that." Rodrick rocked on his feet. He looked like a maniac, what the hell did he go do while he was outside?

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Was Greg's simple reply. The thought of spending time with Holly overshadowed Rodrick's demand. He wouldn't give this chance up for anything, even if it meant facing Rodrick in this state.

"What did you say! You can't…or you won't…?"

"I won't."

Rodrick scuffed out a petty laugh, shaking his head like he was in denial. "And why exactly won't you make something up so we don't have to go…hmmm, I thought you didn't want to go, what suddenly changed your mind little brother."

Greg couldn't fathom what the hell was going on right now. Why was Rodrick acting this way? Greg let out a sigh as he pushed his brown hair out of his light brown eyes.

"Because, Holly is going to be there….and….I like her…and….all…that…" Greg's eyes never strayed from Rodrick's as he said that. His brother's eyes were locked on his face so intently that he felt something stir inside of him. Fear. Fear of the way his brother was looking at him and fear of the pain he was surely to receive.

When Rodrick busted out laughing, it was probably the most frightening thing he had ever seen. "Don't make me laugh, like you'd have any chance with her. Face it little brother, she'd never be able to handle you. You need someone that can take care of your wimpy little ass and keep you in line."

Greg could only watch as Rodrick took those few steps forward and punched him in the arm. His first instinct was to yell out, but he decided to bite his tongue and keep quiet. Greg quickly grabbed onto the aching bruise that was bound to form on his arm.

"You'll regret this Greg, you really will. I'll make this trip a living hell for you. Like cat and mouse...you brought this on to yourself, hope you're ready!" Rodrick grinned manically before storming out of Greg's room only to enter his own from across the hall.

Greg could only stare at the now closed door of his brother's bedroom. What had just happened? What did he do to deserve this? What exactly did his brother mean by he needed someone that would take care of him. He didn't need anyone to take care of him he could take care of himself just fine. And what was all this about a Cat and Mouse game?

Greg hadn't noticed that he was shaking. Shaking from what exactly though, fear, anticipation? What exactly was he anticipating? Greg let out a deep shaky breath, not really in the mood to do anything but cuddle up in his bed and try to go to sleep. He threw one of his pillows at the light switch on the wall.

Everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Thank you for reading, see you all in chapter 2. R&R makes every writer happy.


	2. Oh no

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2, this is the chapter that Crazy wrote, so I give all credit to her for this chapter. I have fixed and replaces some things so hope you will enjoy. I will post chapter 3 after this which was the last chapter that came out and soon I shall post A NEW CHAPTER I hope you all or very excited for that.

Onwards

* * *

The sun was streaming onto Gregory's face which woke him up from his slumber. His sleep drenched eyes opened and closed debating whether to slip back into unconsciousness or not. Finally his brain decided it was impossible to go back to sleep and he began his transition into the new day.

He turned on his side to see his alarm clock.

6.25 AM. Great.

Greg sighed in defeat and swung his pale legs over the side of the bed, stretching his limbs with a groan and yawn. Events of last night flooded back into his mind like blood rushing to his head, Rodrick's taunting laugh rang in his ears and a twisting feeling danced in his gut. Greg gulped and his eyes darted around the hardwood floor in anticipation, oh god, not that awful feeling again. He didn't know what was worse, that daunting feeling or the fact that Rodrick was the cause of all this.

He gathered up his feelings and trailed along to the bathroom, finally looking up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible.

The rims of his eyes were red and sore from lack of sleep, his dark hair stuck up in more weird directions than it usually did and a dark, fresh bruise had already formed on his left bicep where Rodrick had punched him the previous night.

Greg was at a complete loss at how Rodrick could have this effect on him by the whisper of a few words. Indeed he had received far worse treatment from him before, for example at the Roller Rink when he completely hijacked his chances of asking Holly to dance with him, following him being beaten up by a bunch of little girls and then a scolding by his mother. But what was so different this time? He stopped pondering and decided to try and fix his broken reflection in the mirror before going down for breakfast.

When Greg finally ventured downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see he and his mother were the only ones awake. Hearing footsteps place themselves lousily on the floor, his mom turned around to him in surprise. Greg was standing there awkwardly wondering what excuse he could come up with for waking up so early.

"Oh honey you look terrible!" She exclaimed in shock, walking over to where Greg stood, wearily placed a hand upon his forehead looking to see if he had a fever.

"You seem to be a normal temperature…" She frowned; Greg shrugged off her hand and trotted over to the breakfast table.

"I'm fine mom, really... I just didn't get much sleep last night." Greg shrugged; trying to make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal.

His mother pursed her lips and nodded as if it still was an unconvincing argument, she sighed and proceeded to make toast for him. Greg inwardly sighed, for now he was off the hook from his mother, but he wasn't off the hook from his brother. He quickly gulped his cereal down and announced to his mom he was leaving, her head shot up from the papers she was signing.

"Why so early? Greg, maybe you should wait a while...Rodrick could drive you to school." She smiled gleefully while putting the papers in a folder. Greg did a double take and looked up at her.

"No!" Greg blurted out before he could stop himself, he saw his mother furrow her eyebrows as she looked at him out of curiosity and confusion.

Greg licked his lips nervously.

"You know what Rodrick's like when he has to drive me somewhere, I really don't want to face him before noon."

Correction, he didn't want to face Rodrick at all. Luckily his mom must have believed him because she gave him an amused look and sighed.

"I can't say I blame you on that one, it's a wonder how that boy can sleep for so long..." She pondered while looking down, buttering her own piece of toast.

Greg took this moment to slip out of the door with a piece of toast in hand. While walking down the driveway he wondered what would happen at school today. Rowley would probably be so psyched that school would be out; Greg could almost imagine his wide chubby grin. He couldn't help crack a smile at the thought. He propped up his bag which was sliding down his shoulder as he turned to walk down to street to his destination.

If he would have looked back at his house, he would have seen the silhouette of a young man glowering at his retreating form.

* * *

The school day passed in a blur much to Greg's dismay, he knows that any other kid would be counting down the minutes until the school bell rang loudly, marking the end of the school year. But for Greg, all he could possibly feel was panic.

"Greg!" Mr Winsky exclaimed, Greg snapped out of his thoughts into the classroom, his light brown eyes lifted to see his teacher staring at him with his hands on his hips in exasperation.

"I know vacation is a mere few moments away but could you please pay attention for the remaining time in class." He reproached, a few kids around him sniggered and Greg had to refrain from rolling his eyes so he just gritted his teeth and nodded. Satisfied, the teacher turned around and walked back to the blackboard and began writing again.

Greg sighed and looked up and his heart nearly skipped when he saw the clock was a few seconds away from the end of the school day.

"5!" Rowley whispered excitedly, Greg's heart sped up quicker, just five seconds away from the fated ring of the bell, and five seconds away from his fate with Rodrick.

"4!" The other voice of Fregley chanted with Rowley. Greg's hands started to sweat and he took a shaky breath and exhaled.

"3!" A few others joined in on the countdown, whispering as quietly as before. Was it him or was this room suddenly warmer?

"2!" Most of the class joined now, including Patty. Anxiety seemed to build up in Greg with each roll of whispering that flowed out from his classmates.

"1!" The entire class excluding Greg, shouted out the last number and cheered. Greg shut his eyes tightly and his heart pounded in his head as the sound of the bell rang out.

"Greg! Greg! Come on it's summer vacation!" Rowley almost squealed as his face lit up, Greg managed a smile at him. Rowley's smile faded seeing his best friend's facade.

"Hey Greg, what's wrong?" Rowley asked worriedly as they exited the classroom. Greg frowned, should he really tell him about what happened?

"Nothing really just a bit of a stomach ache," he smiled reassuringly. Rowley's face grimaced at the thought of stomach ache at a time like this, but decided to launch into his plans of his summer vacation.

Greg meanwhile was not so enthusiastic about his summer vacation. He also felt just the slightest bit guilty about lying to Rowley, sure he could be a bit embarrassing at times but he had never lied to him before.

His thoughts then switched to what would happen when he got home, He knew they would be leaving at 5pm which they would then stay in a hotel considering the camping site was fairly far away.

Wait a second, a hotel? Does that mean that? Oh no, please no! Would he have to share a room with Rodrick? Surely fate couldn't be that cruel!

* * *

"Greg! I thought I told you last night that you and Rodrick would share a room, it's only for one night." Gregory Heffley stared at his mom in complete disbelief, was his mother really that oblivious to how much Rodrick hated him?

"But mom! Why Rodrick? I'd rather share with Fregley!" Greg exclaimed, okay maybe not so much Fregley but it was enough to make his mother stare at him in disapproval.

"No buts Greg, like I said it's just for one night, now get in the car now or traffic will be hectic!" His mother smiled sternly at him and walked towards the car with a duffel bag.

Greg sighed in complete defeat; he really didn't understand his family most of the time. His feet without his consent made their way over to the shiny silver van, his fingers trembled as they grasped the handle and slid open the car door, the sight that awaited Greg was a pair of dark wicked eyes staring at him.

"Hey there little brother, looks like we're roomies." Rodrick smiled at him devilishly. Greg gulped.

He was going to die, and it wasn't like he even had a choice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Whoa! I wonder what could possibly happen next? ;) Wink! I really hope you Gregrick readers enjoyed this chapter, I know I certainly did. I have to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, your all too kind to us. – Crazy4Beverages

Thanks again everyone for reading, and thanks again Crazy for starting this with me. In honor of you I will try to finish this fic, it was great working with, no matter how short we had together.


	3. Car Ride

**Title:** Mouse Trap

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M…Definitely M

**A/N:** I'm glad you all are still with me, this is the last chapter I had put out months and months ago, and I'm very excited to keep this going. Please stay tune for more and keep staying awesome 3

* * *

It felt like the car ride had only just begun before his little brother had started crying. Manny was blubbering about how Greg was taking up all the space on the seat they were sharing, when in fact Greg was on the very edge making sure not to be in Manny's personal space. His parents were of course taking his little brother's side, which in the end made them have to stop on the side of the road so Greg could take a seat in the back of the van, which of course, Rodrick was currently occupying.

The reason why he decided to sit next to Manny was so that he didn't have to be anywhere near Rodrick, at least in the sense of closeness. His father had taken one of the back seats out so they could pack more of their luggage in the van. This resulted in the back seat only having two seats instead of three, both right next to eachother and smaller in size compared to the middle seat that Manny would now be hogging.

"It's not fair mom!" Greg whined out as he got out of the car and turned to his mother in the passenger's seat. She was currently trying hard to make Manny stop crying.

"He's five years old and you two still treat him as if he's two. There's no room in the back for Rodrick and Me. Put Manny in the back instead and we'll take the middle seat!" Greg flailed his arms around trying to prove his point of space.

"Greg, stop whining, you know how Manny is, and I know how you are. You'll do this for me. You'll be like the big boy you are, suck it up and go in the back seat with your older brother. I don't want to hear anything else. Now hurry up and take a seat, we don't want to get to the hotel too late." His mother stated with a firm smile in his direction as she finally got Manny to stop crying.

Greg chocked back a yell at being called a big boy. But like his mother said, he sucked it up and went in the back seat. Rodrick kept trying to trip him as he tried going over him. Pokes and jabs here and there from him were also accompanied. As he plopped himself on the back seat and his mother closed the door with the switch, they were finally off again.

Greg took a hold of the seat belt and buckled himself in, resting his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He let out a small squeak as a finger was jabbed into his side once more. He glanced over to Rodrick with a glare only to be accompanied with a grin.

Greg shook his head and went back to trying to fall asleep. A few more jabs and poked were directed his way, a sigh left his lips.

'This is going to be a long ride.' He thought to himself as another poke graced his side.

* * *

It had gotten dark out when Greg finally awakened from his nap, he hadn't even realized he fell asleep. A small yawn left his mouth as he tried lifting his head up only to realize a hand was on his head. His head was also well rested in the crook of somebody's shoulder and neck. Greg blinked a couple of times; trying to grasp the position he was in.

His body was slumped over at a strange angle, but it was surprisingly quite comfortable. His right hand was grasping a pants leg as his left arm was thrown over his abdomen. The grogginess was finally starting to leave his mind, and he finally realized that the person he was currently sleeping on was Rodrick. Greg felt his heart quicken and his breathing become raspier. He was afraid, very afraid, but also very shocked.

Why hadn't Rodrick pushed him away yet, hit him upside the head and promised that his life would be a living hell again? Greg softly un-wrapped his fingers from the pant leg and slowly retreated it back to his side. He was being very careful due to the fact that the soft breathing coming from the direction of his brother signaled that he too was still in the process of sleeping. Lifting his head he slightly turned it to look at Rodrick and saw that his older brother had fallen asleep like he had.

It was strange, watching Rodrick sleep. His expression was void of any emotion, and truthfully it felt relaxing, seeing him look this way for once.

Greg inspected his older brother's face. He really was attractive, in the bad boy type as he liked to put it. His lazily chopped dark brown hair spilled into his face and everywhere else. His lips were parted and Gregory could hear tiny fragments of snoring every few often.

Without knowing, Greg's face was inching closer to his older brothers, those dark lips fascinated him, and the way air left and came back in. A little closer and he could-

The van came to a sudden halting stop. Greg grabbed hold of the seat in front of him so his face wouldn't connect with it. A large hand gripped his small thigh; Rodrick had awoken with the sudden jolt.

"We're here boys, wake up and let's go get tucked into the hotel room for a good rest, we're up at six am tomorrow, bright and early so we can arrive at the camping site by 11 at the latest." Gregory cringed at his mother's overly peppy voice. She must have seen them sleeping, cuddled up to each other. Cuddling? No, they weren't doing that, Greg simply had his head on Rodrick's shoulder and gripping his pant leg…in a cuddly way. Greg groaned out and hit his head multiple times on the head rest of the seat infront.

"Come on Greg, Rodrick, get out and help us unpack!" He vaguely heard his father yell out at them. This is when he noticed that Rodrick's hand was still gripping his thigh. He turned his head and gave his brother a questioning looks, shoving his hand off as he climbed over Rodrick once again.

* * *

He liked where he was, he was comfortable and from the looks of it, so was Greg. Rodrick wasn't actually sleeping, maybe only partially, he mostly just had his eyes closed as he felt his brother against him. Those small teenage hands holding on his pants, that fluff of brown hair tickling his neck and chin. It felt just perfect to him. But of course it could never last.

Rodrick had felt Greg move and wake from his long sleep. A few seconds had past and Greg still had not come to realize what type of position he was in. He smirked at that, naïve little Greg, always oblivious to so many things.

Rodrick being the devious one, kept up his play of feigning sleep all the while having his eyes partially open. Enough for him to see Greg in the corner of his eyes, but not enough for Greg to suspect he was awake. He didn't know what Greg was doing; he sat there and controlled his breathing as Greg was looking at him. Rodrick let out a tiny snore.

Greg seemed hesitant from his view, but as he started seeing him inch his face closer to his, he felt his heart quicken. What was he playing at? Wasn't he afraid that he'd suddenly wake up and yell at him?

Closer, just a little bit closer.-

To say that he was surprised by the abrupt stop would be an understatement. He felt his breathing stop as he was surged forward, his hand grasped onto the closest thing which was Greg's leg. He steadied himself as he glared at his father for disrupting this very important moment. He wanted to see if Greg was actually getting closer to kiss him.

Rodrick just looked at Greg as his parents were talking, he vaguely saw his father take out Manny and when Gregory turned to him with that questionable look, he just wanted to take that face, smirk, and bruise those lips of his in dominance. He wasn't sure if Greg wanted it, but he wouldn't care. Greg was running on thin ice with how close he was and the way he kept looking at him.

He shrugged his shoulder and stayed sitting down. He heard Greg huff out and unbuckle his seat belt and start climbing over Rodrick to get out of the van and help out their parents like the good little child he was. Rodrick smirked at this. Without even waiting, Rodrick pinched Greg's butt, only to have his little brother squeak out and scramble himself out of the Van. An innocent smile was always on his face as he too finally came out of the vehicle. The glare that Greg was sending him was quite feeble, nowhere near as threatening as he thought it should have been. It was like a little kitten thinking it had a chance again a giant bulldog.

Rodrick ruffled his little brothers head and then started taking out the suitcases and putting them on the ground. He took his own and looked at Greg and nudged his head, signaling for him to come get his suitcase. Greg fumbled over to him and took a hold of his own. Rodrick ducked his head closer to Greg and whispered in his ear.

"Don't fall asleep." He said, walking off with a feral grin on his face and a backwards wink to his little brother.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT…It might be a bit shorter than my other one, but I find this one is full of fluff, especially the car scene. I tried my best and I hope you all like it.

Thank you all for sticking with me, I appreciate all of you and stay tune for chapter 4 :D


	4. Scratch Marks

**Title:** Mouse Trap

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M…Definitely M

**A/N:** Hey guys here is chapter 4, I'm so excited you have no idea; I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you again for sticking with me. Without further a dewwwwwww. He we go.

* * *

The room that Rodrick and Greg would be sharing was a simple singles bedroom room that was also attached to their parent's double bedroom. Manny of course was the reason why they had to share, because no one was allowed to sleep with Manny of course.

"Now then, I'll wake you both up at 5:40 am and we'll be out on the road by 6 am. I suggest you both get some rest and not to stay up to late. Goodnight boys!" With that said, their mother smiled and waved and went back into her own room.

Rodrick had already made himself comfortable on the only bed in the room, hogging up the whole space leaving almost no room for him of course. He shook his head and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going shrimp?" Rodrick asked as he changed the channels on the television, not giving Greg even a second glance.

"None of your business Rodrick" with that he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He undressed himself and turned on the hot water for his shower, using the little disposable bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the process. Gregory used this time to do some serious thinking, because he sure as hell needed it.

Gregory needed to figure out what had happened in the car. Why had Rodrick let him sleep on him? He also didn't know why Rodrick kept touching him every second whether it was a jab, a poke or even that pinch on his ass. That was the strangest of it all.

'Why would Rodrick pinch my ass' he thought to himself. Greg subconsciously rubbed the spot where his older brother had pinched. He also took a glance at his bicep and saw that the bruise was still quite prominent, now an infused color of dirty yellow, green and purple.

Greg sighed out as he finished cleaning himself; he hopped out of the shower and started drying himself off only to remember his clean clothes was still in his suitcase. He was quite reluctant to go outside knowing that Rodrick would most likely start messing around with him, considering that's what Rodrick usually did when he got out of the shower. Worst thing he ever did, take his towel and made him wiggle back to his bedroom, it was a very embarrassing experience.

Greg wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure to tie it extra tight. He opened the door and the steam billowed out, he turned to his right and headed to his suit case but he was tackled to the ground by none other than his older brother, letting out a small screech.

"What the fuck Rodrick!" Greg gritted out, he wanted to yell at Rodrick so badly for scaring him like that but his parents were sleeping in the other room so he'll have to deal with glaring at his suitcase a meter away from him. Rodrick was currently sitting on his back, his legs on either side of Greg.

"Now-now, let's not use that language, mom and dad are on the other side of the room little brother." Rodricks grin was wide as he let his index finger trail down his little brothers back, goose bumps popping out as he heard Greg's breath hitched in his throat. If Rodrick could see Greg's face he would no doubt see the annoyance clearly plastered on that young face of his. His feral grin stayed on his face as he kept drawing on Greg, enjoying the growls and snarls and the way Greg tried flailing out from underneath him, miserably of course.

"You're just wasting your energy shrimp, just lay there and take it." Greg let out a last growl before he just stopped and stayed still, letting Rodrick do whatever he wanted. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the feeling, it felt nice. Though he didn't like the fact that Rodrick was the one making him feel good.

"Just get off of me." Greg sighed out in defeat.

"Beg." Rodrick growled out as he scratched down Greg back who in turn let out a gasp. Bright red scratch marks now marred his back.

"What, no way, and stop that. You're acting weird!" Greg shot out, annoyed once more. What was wrong with Rodrick, he was acting just like he acted in his bedroom. Rodrick growled and kept scratching down Greg's back, a feral look in his eyes. He started poking and jabbing him now, making Greg squirm and let out some giggles of laughter.

Gregory clenched his hands into fists in defeat, a grimace on his face as he started begging, not liking it one bit.

"Please stop Rodrick, I don't like it." He squirmed out, Rodrick just laughed.

"Your body has goosebumps, I think you are enjoy this. You're kind of sick, enjoying what I'm doing to you huh. Oh Greg, I didn't know you liked me in that way." Rodrick skimmed his finger up Greg's back into his hair and took a huge handful of it, pulling at it. Greg let out a gasp of pain and started squirming more furiously again.

"Get off of me right now!" Greg yelled out and with that fun time was over.

"You're lucky mom and dad are so close, because your begging was shit." Rodrick got off of Greg's back and headed into the bathroom himself slamming the door behind him.

Gregory got up and dusted himself off, his torso now full of dents from the carpet. His eyes were hard, not pleased at all with what had happened. He got dressed in record time and shut off the lights in a huff, heading over to the bed and laying down on the far end of it so that when Rodrick came he would be as far as he could from him.

* * *

Greg didn't know when he had fallen asleep; all that he knew was that he was comfortable and warm, the sun peaking through the curtains its rays of light setting upon his sleeping form and the arms wrapped around him.

Wait a second…Arms?

Greg layed still, wondering what was happening. Was Rodrick playing a game on him again, was he going to suddenly push him off the bed or start beating him up. Gregory blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he started formulating a plan on how to get out of his older brothers grip.

He saw an opening when Rodricks grip loosened up, Greg bolted out of his arms and the bed and ran straight for the bathroom where he locked himself in. His chest was heaving, heart racing with adrenaline. He didn't know what happened but he sure as hell hopped it didn't happen again. Greg felt…nice in his arms, comfortable even. That thought scared the hell out of him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Rodrick, Greg, it's time to wake up…oh you two are already awake, that's great. Get ready were leaving soon." He heard his mother say from outside the bathroom.

Greg let out a defeated sigh; there was no way he would be able to handle these two weeks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

And there we have it, chapter 4, sorry for how rusty and short it is. Haven't written in a while, but I still hope you guys enjoy the small fluff in this chapter. R&R Keeps this story going.

See you all soon.


End file.
